The main objective of this program is to establish a system whereby rational and improved therapies for patients with head injury can be defined, developed and tested scientifically. To accomplish this objective the proposed program will: (1) define the physiological, morphological, metabolic and psychosocial sequelae of head injury in man; (2) collect assemble and analyze data from head injured patients to formulate an accurate prognosis; (3) define in well controlled animal models the anatomical, physiological and biochemical effects of injury on neurons and blood vessels in the brain and on systemic, particularly pulmonary, function. In addition the influence of systemic insults to the injured brain will be studied both in man and in animal models. Multiple indices of brain function must be measured and biostatistical advice must be continuous to define prognosis and establish efficacy of treatment. To accomplish objectives: (1) and (2) collaborative clinical studies in head injured patients will measure neurological and neurophysiological responses, ICP, CBF, and cardiopulmonary function, brain morphology as shown by serial CT scanning, operative findings and neuropathological examination. Sophisticated mini computer and standard computer technology will be used for collection, storage and analysis and retrieval of data. Outcome will be assessed on both simple global and more detailed multi-element scales. To accomplish objective (3) a multiproject laboratory program will study neuronal, cerebrovascular and systemic sequelae of graduated injury in well controlled animal models. Based on previous experience several studies will be collaborative. With the attainment of these objectives it will be possible to devise and test therapeutic programs in both clinical and laboratory settings.